


Everything, except...

by sstorm



Category: Jessica Jung - Fandom, Seo Kang Joon
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstorm/pseuds/sstorm
Summary: Seo Kang Joon is an heir from NCT Group.Jessica Jung is an heiress from B&E Group.They were in the same place, same high and same born. Thing shouldn’t get complicated because both of them were born in silver spoon. Jessica earns a lot of fortunes in her lifetime. Same goes to Seo Joon. Everything should be fine, as Seo Joon thought.Everything will be okay. Everything will be going smoothly, perfectly.Except Jessica. She is complicated.





	Everything, except...

**Author's Note:**

> damn, i'm bored

 

 

Jessica Jung. I have known her from the day she was being introduced to me. She was six, all giddy and bright eyes.

She likes to enlarge her big eyes to flaunt her prettiness and she always think high about herself.

But still, she is cute. And she was six, that time.

She wasn’t near from the definition of jerk than now.

She was excited.

I can still remember how she cried when her mother pulls her away from me. She wanted to spend her time with me more.

  
She doesn’t have any sister that time and yet, she still young. She must be bored.

  
She wants someone to accompany her in her big house along with her doll house.

  
Jessica always crying back then. But now, she rarely cried. Sometimes, I wander.

  
Has she cry before she goes to sleep?

  
Has she shown a proper reaction other than her poker face to anyone she known?

  
Is the old Jessica has died?


End file.
